Confessions Of The Perfect Couples
by Hanxel10
Summary: Fairy Tail Members Are Confessing In Their Crush In A Secret Way, Since They Don't Want To Be Embarrased When They Found Out. Natsu And Lucy Is In That Situation. Will There Secrets Be Revealed? Or Kept It Wisely? UPDATE: Chapter 2 Is Now Available!
1. Time To Relax!

**Hello Fairy Tail NaLu Fans! It's My First Fiction Story And First Chapter! This Chapter Is All About Introduction So... Maybe Messy? Haha! This Would Include Romance, Secrets, Couples And More About Natsu x Lucy, And Little About Gray x Juvia (I Wanna Pit Lyon There xD), Jellal x Erza, Romeo x Wendy ( Dunno Since There Still Kids So Only 'CRUSH' ), And... ( Too Many XD )... Well... Let's Start Shall We? Take Note: I'm Kinda Bad At English... HOHO!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Fairy Tail, And I Do Not Own This Anime Characters That I Used.**

**Chapter 1: Time To Relax!**

**This Chapter Is About Natsu x Lucy Only. Dunno In The 2nd Chapter Though xD**

_[8-Island Nearby Inn, 6:00 PM]_

Team Natsu Had Done There Mission Helping Elder Yajima In His New Restaurant Called 8-Island. They're Kinda Tired So They Rest In The Nearby Inn.

"It's Night" Natsu Started.

"Yeah, That Restaurant Was Such A Hit..." Gray Said.

"Well..." Erza Said As She Put Down Her Luggage, "I'll Go Check-In 4 Rooms, Gray Can You Come With Me?" Erza Said As He Ask Gray If He Can Come.

"Umh.. Yeah... Sureee" Gray Answered Erza Like She Was Afraid Since If He Refuses, He Thought He Would Be Tortured.

"Ohh! Natsu! Natsu!" Happy Said To Natsu Cheerfully.

"What Is It Happy?" Natsu Said To Happy.

"Look! A Nearby Fish Restaurant! I Wonder What Kind Of Fish They Have? I Wanna Bring Carla Some..." Happy Answered.

"Hmm... Erza.." Natsu Turned To Erza.

"What?" Erza Said To Natsu.

"Me, Happy And Lucy Will Go To That Nearby Fish Restaurant.. Since Happy Is Hungry" Natsu Said.

"No I'm Not!" Happy Shouted To Natsu.

"Be Quick, Ok?" Erza Said.

"Ok, We'll Just Buy Fish For Carla" Natsu Said.

"Oh Thats Kinda Sweet Happy" Erza Look At Happy With A Smile.

" Wait, Why I Have To Go-" Lucy Said But Cut Off By Natsu. "No Time! Let's Go Happy!"

"Aye Sir!"

So They Went To The Nearby Fish Restaurant. Happy Stunned As He Looks To The Restaurant. ("Woah! They Got Numbers Of Aquarium! It's A Paradise, A PARADISE!" Happy Said To Himself)

_[Nearbly Restaurant, 6:15 PM]_

"Look Natsu! Floating Fish!" Happy Said To Natsu Cheerfully.

"It's Not A Restaurant! It's A Aquarium! But What The Heck? Bunch Of Dining Tables?" Lucy Mumbled.

"Umh... Luce?" Natsu Whispered To Lucy.

"What Is It? Natsu?" Lucy Replied, ("Wait What? Luce? Wow, It's Kinda Weird Natsu" Lucy Thought)

"Can I Talk To You For A Second? Near-" Natsu Said But Cut Off By Happy, "Let's Go Buy That Fish! I Want It Alive!" Happy Cheerfully Drag Natsu To The Casier Area Along With Lucy.

"WHAAAATT? What Do You Mean "ALIVE" ?" Natsu Shocked When Happy Said "ALIVE".

"Cause I Wanna Chop It By Myself" Happy Replied To Natsu.

"You're Crazy Happy? Or You Just Wanna Chop It In Face Of Carla?" Lucy Asked Happy With Grin.

"No... It's Just... Umh..." Happy Blushed A Little. "Forget It, I Wanna Eat Here..."

"Fine... We'll Just Go Somewhere Else With Lucy, We'll Pick You Up Later" Natsu Said To Happy.

"Aye..." Happy Waited For The Waiter To Give His Food.

"Follow Me Luce..." Natsu Acts Indifferently.

"W-Where? W-W-Wait!" Lucy Said To Natsu But He Drags Her With Him And He Doesn't Listen To What Lucy Said.

"They Liiiiiiike Each Other!" Happy Mumbled Cheerfully.

_[Corners With Benches Somewhere? (Lol, Dunno XD). 6:30 PM]_

As There We're Walking In The Road, They Feel Tired, So They Take A Sit In Nearby Bench, Suddenly, Natsu Starts To Talk.

"Umh... Luce" Natsu Ask Lucy.

"What? And Why're You Calling Me Luce?" Lucy Replied With A Question.

"Cause... Umh... Well-" Natsu Said But Lucy Stop Natsu Talking By Putting His Finger In His Lips.

"I Know What You Want To Say, You Like Me Dontcha?" Lucy Blushed A Little But Curious.

"No... It's Just... Umh... I Feel Like Our Friendship Is More Than A Friend. Everytime We Go On A Mission, We're Always Going On The Otherside With Just Two Of Us, I Dunno Why?" Natsu Nervously Said It In Low Voice.

"You Always Dragging Me, You Idiot. Thats Why I'm Always In Your Side" Lucy Said To Natsu With The Same Voice As Natsu Did.

"You Know What Luce... I...-" Natsu Nervously Mumbled To Lucy But Was Been Cut Off By Lucy.

"I Love You, Too... Natsu..." Lucy Said The 3 Words That Natsu Wants To Say To Lucy Without Holding Back.

Lucy Leans In Natsu's Chest And Closed Her Eyes With A Smile. Natsu Shocked And Froze When He Heard What She Said. His Heart Beats Rapidly. ("We'll... She Said It First" He Thought). He Finally Speak.

"So, Can I Kiss You?" Natsu Started With A Little Blush. But He Found Out That Lucy Was Asleep. ("Cute" He Thought). "Well... How Can I Bring Her In The Inn?". Suddenly, He Hear Someone Shouting, ("Oh... It's Happy! Damn! Luce Was Asleep! How Can I Wake Her Up?" He Said To Himself Nervously). Since Happy Is Near, He Got No Choice But To Put Her In The Surface Of The Bench, Then Finally, Happy Is Here, Watching Lucy Sleep.

"Natsu! We Have To Go To The Inn! All Checked Up But We Got A Problem..." Happy Said To Natsu With Little Shouting.

"What Problem?" Natsu Ask Happy.

"Cause We Will Sleep Together In One Spacious Room" Happy Replied.

"Wait What? With Erza And Gray?" Natsu Ask Happy Again With Little Disappointment.

"Aye!" Happy Answered In One Word.

"Thats... Kinda... Sucks..." Natsu Said To Himself With Disappointment.

"Anyway... Natsu... Did Something Happened? Happy Ask Natsu Curiously.

"Happened What?" Natsu Replied. But He's Shaking. ("Maybe This Little Kitty Cat Knows")

"Like, You Confessed To Each Other, And, Smooch?!" Happy Answered Cheerfully.

Natsu Didn't Answered, Since He's Shaking, He Tries To Dodge Happy's Question.

"Oh Yah! We Have To Go To The Inn! Erza Will Torture Us If We're Late! I'll Carry Lucy With Piggyback Ride!" Natsu Change The Topic So Happy Wouldn't Try To Ask Natsu Again With That Dumb Question. ("Natsu, You Damned Best Friend. How Many Days Will I Wait To Tell Me The Truth? To The Hell With My Pal. T_T" Happy Sobbed Inside And Sad Face Outside)

Meanwhile, In The Inn, Erza Is Done Checking Up The Room But With One Problem.

_[Inn, 6:45 PM]_

"Mira, To The Hell With You, I Thought 1 Room Each Of Us But We're Gonna Sleep Together In One Spacious Room? What We're You Thinking?" Erza Said To Herself With Disappointment.

Erza Take The Only Key To Their Room, As Gray Wait Natsu, Lucy, And Happy, He Starts Talking.

"Ugh... Those Bastards Took Long Time To Stroll! Now What?" Gray Said.

"Gray, Your Clothes" Erza Said To Gray.

"KYAAA!" Gray Shocked When He See He Only Wears Boxers.

Before They Step In, They Heard Someone Shouting.

"Erza! Gray! We're Back!" The Blue Cat Shouted.

"Oh, Happy, You 3 Are Back" Erza Said To Happy.

"Yah And Lucy Fell Asleep" Happy Said To Erza With Sad Face.

"Ok, We're All Here, We Will Now Go To Our Only Room" Erza Turned To Them.

While They We're In The Elevator, Happy Looks Angrily At Natsu, But Natsu Didn't Bother It. Then, As The Elevator Stop At Their Destination, They Open The Door And Sit At Their Beds.

"Phew, Long Day Job. Hey Flame Brain! Wanna Play Pillow Fight?" Gray Challenge Natsu But.

"Not Now Gray, You See Someone's Already Asleep" Natsu Said To Gray And Yawned.

"Oh, Yah. Sorry I Forgot" Gray Mumbled.

They All Fall Out To Sleep, Then, Lucy Wokes Up, Seeing That Natsu Is In Her Side, Holding Her Wrist, Lucy Smiles At Him ("How Cute!"). Lucy Thinks Several Times About What Will They Do, So She Decided To Wake Up Natsu, But He's Snoring So...

"Well, Sucks For Me... I Guess..." Lucy Thought. As She Goes Back In Sleep With Natsu.

**THIS IS THE END FOR CHAPTER 1, I'LL UPDATE IT LATER IF I GOT TIME SINCE IM BUSY AT SCHOOL, AND THANKS FOR READING MY STORY, BUT I THINK I GOT WRONG GRAMMARS IN IT, IF SO, PLEASE HELP ME FIX IT BY REVIEWING AND THANKS AGAIN!**

_-Hanxel10_


	2. Ice And Water Hanging Out

**Hey All! Imma Back With New Update! Chapter 2 Is Done!**

**Chapter 2: Ice And Water Hanging Out**

**This Chapter Is More About In Gray x Juvia. (Since Natsu, Happy And Lucy Will Go In A Vacation).**

Team Natsu Is Back In The Guild. Reporting The Mission Cheerfully, Everyone Greeted Them With A Smile. Then The Iron Dragon Slayer Start Talking.

_[Fairy Tail Guild, 12:00 PM]_

"Yo! Salamander! Hows Your Mission?" Gajeel Asked.

"Hmm... Lots Of Fun? I Think?" Natsu Replied.

"Heya! Bunny Girl!" Gajeel Greet Lucy.

"Hi?" Lucy Answered.

While Everyone Greeted Them With Smile. Juvia Look In Gray, Wondering...

(" Ah..! Gray-Sama! Your Back! Juvia Wanted To Go With You In A Mission!" Juvia Said To Herself With Heart-Shape Eyes At Gray).

Juvia Go To Gray And Asked If He Is Ok. She Wanted To Ask Him If He Wanted To Go In A Mission With Her.

"Gray-Sama... Are You Ok? How's Your Day?" She Asked With Little Blush.

"Ahh... Well... I'm Ok... Everything Is Great..." Gray Replied.

"Gray-Sama... Juvia Wanted To Go-" She Said To Him But Was Been Cut Off By Celestial Spirit, Leo.

"Bro! Gray! Your Back!" Loke Said To Gray Happily.

"Yeah! How Are You Bro?" Gray Said To Loke And High-5's With Him.

"Well... I Got So Many Girls To Date With, But I Paused It Since I Wanna Hangout With You In A Bar..." Loke Replied.

"Oh... Ok Well... What Time?" Gray Asked Loke With Excitement.

"Hmm... Maybe 6:00 PM I Think. Imma Bring A Girl With Me..." Loke Replied.

"Wow, You Invited A Girl. Who Was It? Is It Lucy?" Gray Replied And Added A Question.

"No... Not Her..." Loke Replied With Sad Face.

"Oh... Too Bad For You... Well... Imma Bring One Too..." Gray Replied With Little Disappointment.

"Ok! See Ya In The Onibus Famous Bar Place! Thanks! I Will Wait!" Loke Said To Gray With Excitement.

Then Loke Left The Guild For A Mission. Gray Thinks Who Will Be The One That He Will Bring.

"Hmmm... I Guess It's Hard To Pick A Girls Here..." He Thought.

Gray Thinks Hard. "Maybe Cana? No... Shes A Drunkard... Mira? No... Shes Always Busy In The Guilds Bar... Well..." He Mumbled At Himself. Gray Sees A Girl With Blue Clothes In The Corner. "Oh Juvia... Maybe I Should Bring Her..." He Thought So He Goes To Her. Juvia Is Looking At Something And She Heard A Steps Towards Her. "Gray-Sama! It's Gray-Sama! I Wonder What Gray-Sama's Up To?" She Thought. Then Gray Started To Ask Her.

"Umh... Juvia... May... I Ask... You Something?" Gray Said To Her Nervously.

("Gray-Sama Talk To Me! He Will Confessed To Me! Ahhh! Juvia Is In Heaven!" She Thought To Herself With High-Hopes Up.

"Y-Y-Yes?" Juvia Replied While Her Cheeks Are Red And Shes Shaking.

"Can You... Go To The Bar With Me Tonight? Since Loke Invited Me... And He Said I Have To Bring A Girl Too... So I Asked You Since Your The-" Gray Said To Juvia But He Was Cutted Off By Her.

"YES! YES! Juvia Will Go With You Whenever You Are!" Juvia Shouted At Gray With Excitement.

"O...k...? I Will Wait You Here In The Guild In 4:30 PM... Make Sure You Wear A Proper Attire..." Gray Said To Her.

Juvia Left In The Guild With So Much Excitement To Buy clothes. Then Macao Speak.

"Whats With Her?" Macao Asked Wakaba.

"Dunno. She Looks So Hyper" Wakaba Answered.

Juvia Go To The Mall To Look A Great Looking Dress That She Will Used At Their Trip. But She Have No Idea What Will She Buy. Suddenly, A Blonde Girl Bumped At Her, Causing Her To Lose Balance.

_[Magnolia Mall, 1:00 PM]_

"AHH!" Juvia Shouted.

"Oh! Sorry Juvia!" The Celestial Spirit Mage Said As She Hold Juvia's Hand To Stood Her Up.

("Oh... Love Rival! What The Hell Are You Doing Here!? Did Gray-Sama Change His Mind And Swap Me With You?!" Juvia Thought At Herself With Anger Expression. So She Decided To Ask Her.)

"Lucy, What Are You Doing Here At The Mall?" Juvia Asked Lucy With Little Temper Issues.

"To Buy Some Clothes" Lucy Replied.

("My Expectations Are High! Gray-Sama Really Swap Me With Her!" Juvia Thought With Anger. So She Decided To Ask Lucy Whats The New Clothes For.)

"Lucy..." Juvia Started.

"Yes?" Lucy Replied.

"Whats Your New Clothes For?" Juvia Asked Again.

"For The Beach! We Will Go To Beach With Natsu And Happy!" Lucy Replied With Excitement.

("Oh... I Was Wrong. But Why Natsu And Happy? Is She Loves...-" She Thought But Lucy Ask Her Suddenly.")

"Juvia, My Question Now... Whats With Your New Clothes For?" Lucy Asked Curiously.

"Umh... Juvia Will Head Somewhere. But I Have No Idea What Will I Buy..." Juvia Replied With Sad Face.

"Well... You Need Clothing Advice?" Lucy Tried To Help Juvia.

"Ohh... S-Sure!" Juvia Said To Her With A Smile.

"Ok! Now Describe That Place. Is That A Party? A Swimming Party? Or A Bar?" Lucy Asked Again With Excitement.

"Umhh... *Gulp*... A Bar?" Juvia Said Nervously.

"Great! Ohh! I Found One That Suits You Well!" Lucy Said As She Hold Her Hands And Rushed Towards The Dress.

Lucy Takes The Blue Sleeveless Dress That Fits Juvia's Size. Then Juvia Smile At Lucy.

"Juvia, Try It!" Lucy Said To Juvia In Excitement.

Juvia Goes To The Fitting Room While Holding The Dress That Lucy Provides To Her. When She's Done, Juvia Goes Out In The Fitting Room To See If It Is Good Looking For Lucy.

"You Really Looking Good Juvia! Maybe Someone Will Date With You!" Lucy Said To Juvia With A Smile.

"T-Thanks... L-Lucy..." Juvia Said To Lucy Nervously.

"Well... I Gotta Go... We Have To Pack Our Stuffs! See Ya Later!" Lucy Waved At Juvia For Goodbye.

Juvia Go To The Cashier With The Dress, When The Casier Is Done Scanning The Dress, She Took Her Wallet And Take The Money, But Seeing She Don't Have Enough Money To Pay The Dress, She Looks Disappointed. Suddenly, A Spiky Blue Haired Boy Go To Her.

"Juvia?" Gray Started.

"G-G-Gray-Sama!" Juvia Shouted.

"What Are You Doing Here?" Gray Asked.

"Uh...Umh... Buying Clothes?" Juvia Replied With A Sad Look.

"Oh Ok... But Why Are You Sad?" Gray Asked Again.

"Be-Because, J-J-Juvia Don't Have Enough Money To Pay It..." Juvia Replied With A Little Sob.

Seeing Juvia With A Sad Look, Gray Talked To The Cashier How Much Is The Dress, And He Payed It Right Away. Gray Took The Dress And Give It To Juvia.

"Juvia, Here, I Buy It For You..." Gray Sighed.

"Th-Thanks GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia Shouted.

Gray Left Juvia. ("Ahh! Gray-Sama! He Is Such A Gentleman!" Juvia Said To Herself). Juvia Head Back To Her House. She Wears The Dress That Her Gentleman Bought. "It's Juvia's Chance! Juvia Will Confessed To Gray-Sama Passionly!" She Said To Herself. "Hmm... Whats The Time Now? Oh... It's Still 1:30 PM. Maybe I'll Go In The Guild And Watch Them Having Fun". Juvia Go To The Guild, She See Cana Have A Another Barrel, Macao And Wakaba Talking About Girls, Master Makarov Sleeps, Laxus Looking Bored In The Guild Bar, She Watched Them 3 Hours. Now, It's Already 4:00 PM And Juvia Head Back In Her House. She Wears The Dress And Put Some Make-Ups To Her Face. "Juvia Will Do Her Best For Gray-Sama!" High Hopes Up. Juvia Head Back To The Guild At Exactly 4:30 PM, She See Gray Wearing Red Polo With Long Sleeves And Black Jeans With Clean Black Shoes. "Ahhh! Gray-Sama! Your So Handsome!". Gray Sees Her And Juvia Heads To Gray. Gray Start Talking.

_[Fairy Tail Guild, 4:30 PM]_

"Wow, Juvia, You Look Beautiful..." Gray Said To Juvia.

"T-T-Thanks..." Juvia Said At Gray With Red Cheeks And Her Body Starts Shaking.

"We Should Head Now, Or The Train Will Leave Us..." Gray Said To Juvia Quickly.

Gray Hold Juvia's Wrist And They Ran Quickly. Cana Start Talking.

"They Like A Prince And Princess That Has Been Chased By The Dragon, Looks Like They Have A Date?" Cana Started.

"They Like A Cute Couple!" Mirajane Added.

As They Got In The Station, Gray Quickly Go To The Ticket Booth And Buy 2 Tickets, And They Got In The Train. Juvia Sit With Gray. "Ahhh! Gray-Sama! It's Like A Heaven!". Suddenly, Juvia Yawned And She Fall Asleep At Gray's Lap. Gray Look At Her. "Oh, She Fall Asleep, And Her Face, Its Kinda Cute". Gray Waited For The Train To Depart In 1 Hour. The Driver Speak Up.

_[Onibus Train Station, 6:00 PM]_

"We Are Now At Onibus Station, Thank You For Riding!"

Gray Heard It And He's Trying To Wake Juvia Up, But The Train Will Depart Shortly, So He Got No Choice But To Carry Her With Piggyback Ride, And They Leave The Train. Now, They Just Have To Find The Bar That Loke Is Talking About, So They Ask The Guards Where Its Placed, And The Guardss Guide Them To Their Destination And Here They Are, The Bar Looks Big, They Entered It And He See Loke With A Girl. Loke Called Them Up And Let Them Sit Where Loke Sat. Finally, Loke Speak Up.

_[Onibus Famous Bar, 6:15 PM]_

"Wow, Bro! You Look Nice! And You Brought A Girl With You!" Loke Seems Happy.

"Y-Yah, And She's Sleeping, I Feel Bad For Her..." Gray Said To Loke Then Look To Juvia.

"Ohh... And Hey Let's Talk About Girls!" Loke Said To Gray.

"Yah, Hmm... Whom Do You Like?" Gray Questioned Loke.

"Umh... Well... *blushed*... I... Kinda Like Lucy..." Loke Replied With Slight Blush.

"Why?" Gray Asked Loke Again.

"Becuase, Umh... I Owe Her Everything... She's Cute, Care Loving, And She Always In The Side Of Her Friends..." Loke Said It In Full Sentence.

"Oh... Nice Reasons... But I Don't Think She's Your Type..." Gray Said.

"Well, I'll Go Talk To Her With Pick-Up Lines Later If I Have Time..." Loke Mumbled At Gray.

"Anyway's Bro, You Like Juvia Dontcha?" Loke Smirked At Gray.

"Umh... Well... Dunno... Hehe..." Gray Laugh A Little Bit And Blushed.

They Talk A Lot In 4 Hours, About Girls, Mission Or Whatever. Then Juvia Woke Up.

"Oh. Juvia! Your Awake!" Loke Said To Juvia.

"Umh... What... Happened?" Juvia Asked Gray.

"Gray Said That You Two Have To Go Now, Its Already 10:15 PM, He Just Bought Some Inn Tickets Since You Can't Depart In This Hour." Loke Replied.

Juvia Blushed. "Inn Tickets? We're Going To Sleep In A Bed?". Juvia's Face Turned Red Like Erza's Hair. She Can't Believe It. Then Gray Popped Out.

"Ugh, Not Again, Another Bad Luck, 1 Room With 2 Beds Are The Available Room For Now." Gray Looks Disappointed.

"Better Luck Next Time!" Loke Said Cheerfully.

Gray And Juvia Exited The Bar, They Go To The Room They Checked In. Juvia Go To Her Bed And Put Her Stuffs. Then Suddenly, Gray Asked Her Something.

"Juvia" Gray Started.

"Yes Gray-Sama?" Juvia Replied.

"Can We Go Out In The Inn For A Minute, I Have Something To Tell You..." Gray Blushed.

"Y-Y-Yes!" Juvia Said To Him Cheerfully.

They Go Outside Together, And They Found A Corner That Is Free Of People. They Sat There. Amd Gray Finally Speak.

"Juvia" Gray Started.

"Yes!?" Juvia Smile.

"I Just Pick A Mission In The Guild Before We Go, And I Decided That Only Two Of Us Will Do It, Your In?" Gray Said To Juvia.

"O-Ok" Juvia's Smile Got Lost. She Thought That Gray Will Confessed To Her So She Said. "Gray-Sama, Do Yo-" Juvia Spoke Again But Suddenly, Gray Pulled Her And His Lips Touch Her Lips, It Was Warm And Soft. Juvia Is Shocked And Froze. "ITS A HEAVEN PLACE! FINALLY!". Juvia Blushed And She Put Her Arms In Grays Neck. Gray Put Her Left Arm At Her Back And His Right Arm At Juvia's Head. He Slip His Tongue To Her Mouth. They Stay Like This For A Moment And Gray Pushed Her, As He Wants To Breath. Finally, Juvia Speak.

"Should We Keep It As A Secret? Gray-Sama?" Juvia Asked Gray.

"Yeah, Don't Spill It Out For Now, Ok? Let's Forget About This Night." Gray Replied.

"O-O...k" Juvia Embarrassed With A Little Blush.

They Stood Up And They Headed To The Inn To Sleep. Its Like Juvia Is Dreaming But True...

**NOTE: Bad Grammars XD, Thanks For Reading! I'll Update It Again If I Have Time!**

**_-Hanxel10_**


End file.
